


Past and Future

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Past, Penn and Sashi have a kid, talk about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Something's from the past are destined to be a part of the future.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom,Dad! Come on. I don't want anybody to take the swings first!". 

A seven year old Penn Zero ran ahead of his parents to his favorite area of the park, the swings. 

He arrives at the swings and immediately sits in his favorite, the blue one, and waits for his parents to catch up. 

Though patience wasn't one of his best qualities. 

"C'mon! We gotta hurry before it's time to go".

"There's no rush kiddo". His dad assures. 

"Yep. You swing for as long as you want. We don't have to leave until your ready". His mom says. She laughs as Penn gasps in surprise when Brock pulls him back in the swing. 

Penn squealed in delight as he was pushed forward. He reached an arm out to touch the sky and squealed once more as he swung back down. They repeated this until he insisted on going on the slide and then the monkey bars, which he got across with his dads help. The fed some. Read to the ducks and Penn laughed as one of them caught it in their beaks. All too soon it was time to go home, and he nearly threw a tantrum before his mom offered to let him watch his favorite movie about superheroes. He nodded of in the couch between his mother and father and could think of no better way to spend a day. -/- "Leyah! Wait for us". Penn Zero, age 27, called out for his daughter sending a mock glare at his wife Sashi who laughed in amusement. They caught up to the five year old who sat on the swings and pouted at them. "Come on! I wanna go even higher than last time!". Letha demanded and her mother cracked her fingers and stepped up to swing pushing it as hard as she could for the seven year old without hurting her. Leyah shouted in delight as she went up and down on the swing and after a few minutes she jumped off, to her mothers dismay. She landed in the dirt but wasn't harmed. "Daddy! Did ya see what I did?". Penn laughed before being elbowed by Sashi. "Yeah. You were great! Be careful though, we wouldn't want you being hurt". Leyah nods and climbs the stairs to the slide. "I'm gonna be a hero just like you guys when I'm older!". She declares, sliding down the slide with delight. Sashi rolls her eyes, but a smile finds its way o to her face. They head home an hour later, after Leyah feeds each and every duck because,"ducks need food too!", and they tuck her in her bed after a quick story. "Do you think she'll be good at it? It takes the bet of the best". Sashi asks slightly worried. Penn wraps an arm around her. "Of course. You don't get born into a family of heroes without being one". Sashi grins then boops Penn on the nose. "I still get to pick the movie tonight". To which the taller groans. "Can it at least be a superhero flick!". Penns call is ingnored as they settle into watch a cheesy romcom, which Sashi secretly loves. "Whatcha doing?". Leyah's voice comes from around the hall and soon the seven year old appears, dragging a worn teddy bear with her. Sashi huffs and Penn pats the spot next to him to let Leyah know she's allowed to stay. Her face lights up and she squeezes between her parents. Before the movies older, Leyah and Sashi are both asleep and Penn can't help but feel a sense of deja vu.


	2. Humble beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyah has been psyched to join her family's hero business but one of her siblings isn't so key on the idea.
> 
> Aiden dosen't want to be a dimensional hoping hero. but his sister does. And they always did things together.

"What! Dad I Can't do this! Dimension hopping. That sounds insane. Mom, there's no way you agree with this. This is crazy!".

"This is Crazy. Crazy awesome! I can't belive our family is a family of heroes! You've kept this from us too Leyah? Is if fun? I can't believe great aunt0 Phyllis runs a movie theater/ Dimension portal zapper thingy!".

 

The twins, Aiden and Jaiden had very different thoughts at their new possible job. 

Aiden, the oldest of the two, thought the idea was crazy. And not in a good way. Dimension hopping? That sounded dangerous. 

Jaiden, the younger of the two, thought it sounded awesome. Jumping through dimensions? Saving the day? Being a hero? Sign her up.

Let's just say they were at an impass. 

The twins did almost everything together. They went to the same school, with the same classes, and mostly the same friends. While Aiden took an interest in karate like his mother, and dabbled in stop motion, Jaiden took up ballet but found it to acquire more balance then she was capable of, so she switched to girls little league-softball- and started baking. 

"We should do it! Think of how fun it would be! And it would make mom and Dad so proud!". Jaiden argues later in there room. 

"Think of how sad they'd be if we died! Plus this is gonna make us busy. You'll probably have to quit softball". Aiden argues back, hoping to strike a weak point in how much his sister loved the sport. 

"Done!". Jaiden shouts. 

Aiden's jaw dropped. 

"What? There's a superhero dimension,Aiden. A superhero dimension! I could fly and have super strength and invisibility and-".

"You'd just leave your team hanging for some dangerous job. We. Could. Be. Killed". Dad stressed that a lot. He wanted them to make their own choice.

"Look go get yourself killed in some dimension hopping disaster. I am not gonna risk my life by doing that!". Aiden shouts. 

"Fine! Stay here and never do anything with yourself! I'm gonna go live my life!". Jaiden yells back at him, slamming the door and storming off.

He sighs and collapses on his bed. Leyah, his older sister, walks in and sits next to him. "I know this is a difficult choice for both of you. But I think you'd be great at it. And splitting up a team dosen't usually end well".

"But she'd just abandon everything about her life if it means doing this. Her team, mom and dad, you".

He waits a second. 

"Me".

Leyah wraps an arm around him and pulls him into a hug. "Look. I know Jaiden seems really distracted with this but she'd never abandon you. Us either. We're her family. I'd go with her and keep her safe. And you'd be here with your own life. Waiting for her to come home. Your still twins. Don't forget that".

She stands up and walks to the door. "It's your choice". She says before leaving. 

-|-

Jaiden stood with Leyah and Violet(Boone's daughter) stood in front the of the dimensional portal. It glowed a bright blue as it powered up. Jaiden bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. The thought of her brother sat in the back of her mind but this. This...adventure that awaited her was taking up more of her thoughts. 

Aiden burst in, startling the girls. "Wait!". 

Phyllis grinned and halted the portal. 

Aiden made it to the portal teleporter stand. "Wow. That was a long run". He panted as he caught his breath. 

"What do you want?". Jaiden asks coldly. She knew she didn't really have the right to be like this, but she wanted him to be with her. Be her best friend and join her adventures. "I'm coming too". Aiden says. Leyah puts a hand on his shoulder. Jaiden shrieks with delight and hugs him. "Your really coming? What about karate and-". He interrupts her. "I'm still gonna do that. But I want us to do things together. So I'm taking one for the team". She grins at him. "Step right up". Aiden notices the extra spot on the portal stand. He looks at Phyllis, who he usually calls aunt, with surprise. She nods." Go on. We don't have all day". He steps on the platform. "Now I will give you your jobs. This is your task for every mission". Phyllis says to them. "Leyah. You are hero. You do your best and I assume you'll make your parents proud". Leyah nodded. "Violet". The girl in question jumped slightly at her name being called. "You have the 'specs'". She casts glance at Penn who looked smugly at her since she insisted on not calling them that. Ever. "You can use them to find out what your mission is. Without you there would be no clue what to do". Violet nodded curtly. "Jaiden. Your the wiseman-or woman-of this group. You have an untold magic type thing in your gut that can tell when things are right or wrong. Use it". Jaiden nodded furiously, the smile on her face big. "Aiden". He looked up from where he fiddled with his hands. The logical part of him told him that there had never been fourth member of the group so what would his job be? Would he be told to quit after he'd worked up so much courage ? "You are the supplier. Or deliverer in this case". Phyllis tosses him an old beat up brown messenger bag. He nearly manages to catch it. "I'm not sure I understand". "The bag will hold anything you need for the mission inside". Phyllis responds. She's pushing some buttons on her computer so Aiden assumes he dosen't have much time for questions. "So if I needed twenty bucks?". He asks hopefully. Phyllis scoffed. "Not stuff you want. Stuff you need". Aiden dug through the bag. It was empty. "Theres nothin in here". Phyllis nods. "It only works in universe". She puts her hand on the lever but Penn stops her. "Wait! I gotta give them something first". He gets up from his seat and nearly trips. He makes it to the portal stand. "Here". In his hand is his old muhu. "I don't need anymore so you guys can use it to call us if you need to". He gives it to Aiden, the more responsible of the twins. "Good luck guys". "Break a leg!". Boone shouts and Violet blushes. "Kick some monster butt!". Sashi says from her seat next to Boone. Penn steps back. "Go ahead Phyllis". 

"Oh and look out for lasers". Penn says before the kids are teleported. 

-~- Aiden opens his eyes from when he scrunched to closed. He and Aiden are still holding each other. Violet is pressed against Jaiden and Leyah has her arms around the three of them. "Uh,guys". He says cautiously. "We're not dead". The others open their eyes. "Hey! We aren't!". They cheer, Violet as always a bit quieter but still cheery. "So now what?". Jaiden asks. "Oh! Violet check the specs". Leyah says. "I've always wanted to say that". She comments gleefully. Violet taps her glasses on the side and a hologram pops up, making her flinch back with a shriek. Aiden catches her. She blushes and quickly steady herself. "Uh,w-we're supposed to find an a-ancient gem to s-stop the aliens invading this planet". She says. The planet looks pretty bare with a few rocks scattered about. No plant life. There's a few space ships flying around and they stare at them in awe. Aiden notices a huge castle in the distance. "I think that's where we're supposed to go". They nod and decide to make a plan. Aiden swears he sees something out of the corner of his eye, as Leyah plans out their journey. "Aiden pay attention. We can't blow our first mission". She snaps. "You didn't see that?". Aiden says. He turns around. And comes face to face with a gucantic spider with something attached to its back. It snarls at him and Aiden jumps back. "Spider! Giant killer spider!". His momentarily forgotten arachnophobia rearing its head at full force. 

The spider zaps him with the thing in his back which must be a lazer and he screams.

"Aiden? Aiden! Aiden open your eyes". His mothers voice calls out to him and he opens an eye warily. His parents stand in front of him and he looks around. He's back in the Odyssey.

"Wha-why- how am I not being eaten by a giant spider right now?".

"It was only test". Phyllis says. "Ready for real thing?".

His eyes widen. "I told you watch out for lasers.!Same thing happened my first day". His dad says, laughing. 

Aiden takes solace in dad having the similar experience and he nods. "Let's go". He stands in the teleporter pad and looks at his sisters, and friend. "You guys ready?". They nod, Violet a little hesitant. "Let's do this". They zap away.


	3. Update! New story

So I've decided to turn this into a full multi-chapter fic with these characters and will have info on it. The name of the story will be Fullest house, because I love full house and fuller house is already taken.

It'll be a series of oneshots and possible reoccurring plots that make a huge fic. 

Fullest House! 

Coming soon!


End file.
